In a conventional power generation and distribution network, electrical power is transmitted across multiple levels of components, that is, from power generating source components, through various distribution components to one or more load components. Existing power networks lack intelligent automated control over the components of the power network. While monitoring systems have been employed to monitor electricity flowing through a power generation and distribution network, and to affect operation of load components based on, for example, peak and off-peak power usage, today's networks cannot intelligently utilize monitored operational aspects of components at the different levels of the network to effectuate automated control of one or more of the components based on one or more operational goals.